Motor graders include a work attachment that is mounted between a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels of the motor grader. The work attachment includes a moldboard that is coupled to a Drawbar-Circle-Moldboard (DCM) system of the motor grader. When a motor grader is used for a work operation, such as a snow removal operation, the motor grader typically moves quickly with the moldboard forcing against a ground surface or in float. At times, there can be objects present in a drive path of the motor grader that are higher than the ground surface. When such objects are present in the drive path and the moldboard impacts the objects, the impacts of the moldboard with the object can translate forces to components of the motor grader, including the DCM system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,531, hereinafter referred to as the '531 patent, describes a plow protection device. Such a device may, for example, protect a plow against substantial damage from impact with an obstruction such as a utility cover. The plow protection device described in the '531 patent multiplies velocity, distance, and kinetic energy at the point of impact between the plow and the obstruction to lift the plow's cutting edge up and away from the obstruction and the road or other plowing surface. By actively lifting the cutting edge over the impacted obstruction, the plow protection device thereby limits duration and severity of impact and minimizes resulting stresses. Further, the plow protection device includes a wear protector that protects the plow from wear due to friction with the plowing surface. However, the lifting mechanism for lifting and locking the cutting edge above ground level described in the '531 patent includes a number of components and is complex in design and operation.